Your Replacement: No matter what!
by field innocence
Summary: Sasuke finally got his dream girl! Yes, his life is completed, he finally has Hinata as his girlfriend. So what if Naruto is gone and Hinata is only using Sasuke for her replacement of her first love. Sasuke still loves her no matter what!Sasuke POV


A/N: ok i was bored at the computer and I had nothing to do. I was planning to make this during my summer but I just felt like posting today. So this about sasuke wanting love, no matter what. So yeah I made it out of my mind. Enjoy all. oh yeah its a one shot too.

**New A/N:** I'm beginning to change and fix any problem in this one-shot. No only this story, I'm working to edit my other stories that I completed. In this story though, I added a lyrics that match perfectly for Sasuke's POV in this chapter XD I hope you readers enjoy it.

**Title:** Your replacement: No matter what!  
**Author:** field innocence  
**Paring**: Sasuke and Hinata  
**Genera**: Angst and Drama  
**Music Artist**: Evanescence  
**Lyrics**: Anything for you  
**Warning**: No doubt that it may contain bad grammar (I try okay)  
**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any character in this story.

* * *

_**Your replacement: No matter what!

* * *

**_

**_I'd give anything to give me to you_**  
**_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_**  
**_If you want me,_**  
**_Come and find me_**  
**_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_**

He is gone, but that doesn't matter any more. No! Because I finally got what I had alway wanted since I first set my black eyes on her; Hinata. My Hinata Hyuge, she is all mine now! And I'm hers to command.

I loved her since childhood, when we were just young kids. She's the only girl who never craved for my attention or try sucking up my air like my damn fangirls. I guess I have so many reason to love her. She is the only girl that I crave for and want as girlfriend. She is perfect.

Unfortunately thought, I wasn't her first love... actually, to tell you the truth, she doesn't even love me at all. No.

She loves that stupid, lucky bastard; Naruto Uzumaki! Oh how I despise that name now, I hate it.

He was her first love, date, touch, embrace, and oh god do I dare say it. Kiss. He stole her first kiss, the kiss that should've belong to me and not him.

He had taken what I had prayed for for so long. I dreamt about us kissing, snuggling as a perfect couple, but my dream always end up being another dream about her.

I had tried my best to win her heart but nothing worked. I even tried to break them apart, but nothing worked. It has seem her heart was lock to Naruto. Bond together. It was always him, never me!

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Why him and not me? Hinata I loved you more than that dumbass would ever love you. I would do anything to win your heart, soul and body. Anything! You say the word and I would do it and don't think I won't because I will. For you Hinata, anything.

I remembered the day when you were so lonely by that huge tree next to the city's small pond. I found you sitting down throwing bread to the babies ducks as I my onyx eyes started at you for countless hours smiley at your wonders beauty. The sun's reflection from the water glaring at you, making you the morning sun from heavens gift and above. Yes, I would never forget that moment, because something wonderful happened on that day that I had wish it lasted forever.

**_Have you left to make me feel anymore_**  
**_There's only you and everyday I need more_**  
**_If you want me_**  
**_Come and find me_**  
**_I'll do anything you say just tell me_**

**Flashback**

_After she got bored from sitting down for too long, she got up and headed out of the lake, but than I thought, 'This could be my chance to have a good conversation with her, at least make friends with her. Yes, be friend and than maybe, more than just that,' so after thinking in my head I walked right behind her and acted like my normal self. Calm._

_"Hinata," oh man I love saying her name like that. Again and again!_

_She heard me and turned with nothing showing on her face, but I didn't mind, her response, "Yes, Sasuke," I also love it when she said my name. Almost as if she is saying "I do" on marriage, but not yet. But I hope soon we will._

_"I need some note that you took from sciences class," I said, not showing anything expression either, but I wish I did, to let out my love for her._

_She didn't asked why, she just opened her backpack, than pulled out her cute purple binder, which by the way suit her ever well. After she was done searching, she hand me the notebook, which I didn't really needed, just an excuse to talk but that didn't work. "No!" I acceptingly said out loud._

_"No what?" she asked me looking confuse by my sudden outburst. Even I was surprise at myself; I guessed I couldn't take the pressure that was inside of me that right after she hand me the note she will turn around and leave me alone. My body wouldn't accept the fact if she did. So, my body and mind decided to make all the moves for me._

_As she stared at me with her eyes, I couldn't take it, I just had to let it all out. All of it! And so I did._

___**Anything for you**_  
_**All without your hurt inside**_  
_**Will never, never die**_  
_**I'll be everything you need**_  


_I ran to grab her tightly by my arms, embraced her than let every single thing out, "I love you Hinata! I want to be with you. I want to marry you, to have kids with you, to be your boyfriend and love you. I want us to live happily together, to have a house together and have one big happy family together..." I kept on going with my confession speech to her until she stopped me._

_"Sasuke stop!" her voice was rough and painful to hear. She gently set my shaky arms away from her, and place them on my sides. This sign scared me, it gave a crack in my bouncing heart._

_"Okay, let me get this straight. You love me?" she said and I nodded._

_"I had a feeling you did," she smiled at me. I thought she was just joking, but she wasn't, she smiled at me. My heart was racing rapidly than I've ever imagine. My cheeks blushed and my whole body felt as if butterfly just hatch from their cocoon, setting freely inside of me. Oh how I loved this feeling. But I didn't show it, just barely._

_"You did?" I asked in surprise at her. Was I that obvious? I guess I was. To her, I don't mind._

_"I notice when you always stared at me on every class we had, and when you're not mad at me every time I did something wrong at class. Than, there was the time when I got an anonymous letter on Valentine day. I'm guessing it was you, since you were the only one that always love blue color and the heart was blue too. So yeah, I know," wow she was good, another reason to love her even more, brain._

_"Hummmm...what about Naruto? Does he know?" she looked at me as if I said something wrong than stared down, "Naruto moved away," I didn't know what to feel; excited or sad? A little both I guess._

_"What do you mean?" I asked because even I didn't know about the idiot moving away all of the sudden and making my little precious girl feel depress for him._

_"He moved away, he didn't tell me he was moving so soon. I mean he did tell me about it, but never told me when exactly. He just left without saying a word or even a call," than I saw her letting heart out for him. HIM! That fuckin' bastard._

_I couldn't take her valuable tears to go to waste like that, so I grabbed her again, but softly in my arms and held her gently into my presence._

_"Shhhh...don't cry for him, I'm here. If it make you feel any better I would stand by you side until your heart bloom with happiness, just like you did with him," I let out what I had wanted to say to her, but she, on the other hand didn't like it._

_"No," she kindly shook her head, not trying to hurt my feeling, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I still love him. He still my first and I will wait for him until times ends," my heart skipped a beat when she confess her heart for him. But I wasn't going to give up , not so easily to him._

_I held her even tighter, "Okay than...let me...take his place for you. Use me, to feel love again. I want to know how to be loved and to have someone special as you to be mine. I don't care if you lie to me, I just want to be yours and yours only," I didn't care for the consequences, no, I care for her. Than, I whispered something underneath my mouth that I added to her, "Pretend that you love,"_

_She looked up at me as if I was crazy, but when she stared deeper, she saw that I wasn't lying to her. Than she gave a small smile and nodded in approval._

_**I'll believe**_  
_**All your lies**_  
_**Just pretend you love me**_  
_**Make believe**_  
_**Close your eyes**_  
_**I'll be anything for you**_

**End of flashback**

Ever since that day, she and I were together. Like two happy couple. Well, not exactly, just a replacement for her heart to stay the way it was when he was around with her. But deep down I didn't care, just as long I have her, my life was full of loved and happiness. Yes, I am happy and completed.

Naruto hasn't come back since that day also, which was a year, but I didn't give a fuck.

I held her hand, carry her books, bought her expansive things, be with her 24/7 and even got a kiss from her. A kiss! Oh god can't my life get any better.

Fuck, I love her as hell, I didn't care she use me, I didn't care I was _his_ replacement, none of that I didn't mind at all. All that truly matter now is that I finally have what I had pray for so long. My Hinata Hyuuge's love.

Nothing and I mean no one is going to mess this up for me. I will kill anyone who will come between my love for her. There will be dire consequences; their head on a silver plate, their skin pull out of their flesh, their heart rip off their chest and set on fire as I watch them suffer and laugh for their foolish act.

Yes, I will protect our love Hinata. You hear me! I will kill anyone who'll try to get in my way of love! Anyone!

* * *

**New A/N:** I hope you readers liked the new chapter, because I sure did ^^. Man! Sasuke's character so go right with this song. Too crazy don't you think. Also, I will edit other story of "**_Your Replacement_**" and add other music that goes with that story.

SO REVIEW REVIEW! no flame!


End file.
